Manicure is concerned especially, though not exclusively, with the treatment and painting of fingernails and includes the application of false nails and nail wraps to the fingers. In all such procedures, whether performed by a manicurist, or by an individual on their own hands, it is desirable for the fingers to be held steady with the fingernails well presented to enable the procedure to be carried out accurately and efficiently. It is an object of the present invention to provide a form of hand-rest that enables this to be achieved.